The Daughter of Beauty and the Beast
by RebelHeart94
Summary: When Andy (Andromeda) Swan left the foster system with her older non-blood sister Emma, she never knew that on her 24th and Emma's 28th birthdays their lives would change forever. Follow Emma and Andy as they head to Storybrooke, find family, make friends and maybe, just maybe fall in love. OC/?, Emma/Regina, Ruby/Belle. MAJOR AU, Femslash
1. OC Build

**OC Character Build**

* * *

 **Name:** Andromeda Swan (Meaning: Persistence) (Nickname *Emma*: Andy) (Grew Up in foster with Emma)

 **Age:** 24 (she somehow got stuck in the "go between" of both worlds, and got spat out 4 years after Emma)

 **Height:** 5ft 9in (barefoot) (5ft 10in in her sneakers)

 **Build:** Lean/Athletic

 **Eye Color:** Bright Shocking Stormy Blue (gains Ember flecks when feeling protective Anger)

 **Hair Length/Color:** Short, Wild, Feathery Dark Brunette (w/ red highlights) w/ Red glow in light

 **Parent She Looks Most Like:** Ruby Lucas, but has more of a pointed jaw like Belle, Has Belle's _seemingly_ innocently sweet disposition, and Ruby's wicked smirk/eyebrow raise.

 **Family: (Unknown) Ma** : Ruby Lucas (Red), **Birth Mother** : Belle French, **Grandmother** : Granny Lucas (Granny), **Grandfather** : Moe French (Maurice), **(Known) Non-Blood Sister:** Emma Swan

 **Occupation:** Bounty Hunter with Emma (until in Storybrooke, then she's Emma's Deputy)

 **Signature Wear:** Black with medium-dark blue designs padded leather Jacket (think Emma's blue jacket's collar clasp design), White crew neck t-shirt, Black combat cargo pants, her Black with blue laces combat boots, a blue glass wolf necklace on a leather cord (think Ruby's "Lucky wolf charm" design), a leather cuff around her left and right wrists (think Arno Dorian's leather cuff design of Assassin's Creed Unity, but with a gold circle and the design being a (fake)silver painted paw print).

 **Attitude:** Very outgoing. a morning person (much to Emma's amused annoyance). normally very joyful attitude, yet when she feels that Emma or she is threatened, she is ready to rip arms out of sockets in her protective rage.

 **Likes:** Canines, Singing and Dancing, Parkour/Freerunning, Reading, Video Games, Her non-blood sister Emma, her wolf glass necklace (unknown that it's enchanted to keep her from turning *like Ruby's Cloak*).

 **Dislikes:** Having to sit still and quiet, Winter (Emma makes her dress warm, when she keeps telling her that she doesn't feel freezing cold), People who mess with Emma and her.

 **"Superpower":** Her "Adrenaline Rush" super strength/speed moments (Emma's name for it) (they find out once curse breaks that she is actually a werewolf), Her "Super" hearing, sight, and smelling abilities.

 **"Faults":** Very bad balance on Ice, can't focus on one topic for too long before she starts getting bored and antsy (unknowing that it's her wolf wanting out, but can't get out at all),

 **Biography:** She was born at about the same time Emma was, and since Geppetto came clean about the two people in the tree and Pinocchio staying with him, Snow talked to Red and had her agree to place young Andromeda in the Tree with Emma. Once Red and Belle (Belle never fell in love with Rumple, and Rumple never fell in love with her, instead, she fell in love with Red who she met outside of Rumple's castle, and he let their romance bloom since he felt more of a fatherly bond with Belle.) kissed their baby girl's forehead goodbye and placed the enchanted glass wolf necklace on her, they allowed Charming to take her with him and baby Emma to the Tree. However, when the key was turned, it jammed for a second, and when Charming forced it to finish turning, it unknowingly caused young Andromeda to be spat out into the land without magic, exactly four years after little Emma. When she turned four, she bumped into Emma at one of the Orphanages, and after only a few minutes, the two were thick as thieves. When Emma finally ran away after the Lily incident, Andromeda was right on the blondes heels, refusing to be left behind. While Emma was stuck in Prison, Andy (Emma's given nickname for her) stayed in the streets in a nearby town, counting down the days till Emma got out as she stole only enough to keep her alive. When the two were reunited, Andy told Emma about her liking girls, but didn't want to lose her sister if she ever told Emma, and Emma just hugged the girl in front of her, told her that it didn't bother her at all, before entwining arms, and leading the young brunette to the Yellow Bug nearby. Skip forward to Emma's 28th birthday, and Andy's 24th birthday (they found it hilarious that they were both born on the same day), and both women had just returned from their bounty hunt (Andy prefers being called a Bounty Hunter and Emma prefers being called a Bail Bonds Woman). Story starts here...


	2. Chapter 1: A Son, Storybrooke, and Jokes

**Chapter One: A Son, A Fairy Tale, and Knight Jokes...**

* * *

"Come on old woman, we ain't got all day for you to knock off them heels. You're blockin the door and the path to my nice warm shower." Andy said in her mezzo-soprano southern drawl, laughing as she lightly pushed Emma out of the doorway and further into their shared apartment.

Emma huffed as she narrowed her eyes towards the brunette, a slow smirk eased across her face as she straightened up, "Old, am I?" She asked, slowly turning to face the younger woman completely.

Andy's eyes went wide as she noticed that 'older sister prank incoming' look on the blondes face, turned on her heel, and darted into the apartment's living room, easily leaping over the coach to get away from Emma.

Spinning on her heel again to see where the blonde was now at, Andy threw her hands up as she caught sight of Emma no longer having heels on and was standing near the backside of the couch, "Now Emma..." She said with a nervous grin, "there's no need for tickle fights... right?"

Emma just continued smirking with her arms held out and up near her sides, knowing that Andy didn't like tickle fights simply because when tickled, the tall brunette couldn't defend herself because she would be laughing too hard to do so.

Andy quickly pointed towards the door and put on a shocked look, shouting. "Look, it's Angelina Jolie!"

The moment Emma had a 'what the hell' look on her face and looked said front door, Andy let out a laugh as she leapt over the nearby side table and darted into the bathroom, thankfully having her change of clothes from putting them in there before they left earlier.

The moment the door snapped shut and she clicked the lock, she could hear Emma stop right in front of it.

"I _will_ get you back for that Andy!" Emma said, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh as she poked the door sharply, getting a 'eep!' noise from the younger woman, followed by a throat clear.

Andy snickered as she responded, "You're just jealous that you keep fallin for that old trick!"

Emma just rolled her eyes, yelling through the door for Andy to hurry up so she could shower too, before walking into her own bedroom for a change of clothes.

* * *

Once Emma was out of the Bathroom as well, hair blow dried and all, she joined Andy near the kitchen island.

Seeing the two cupcakes with candles, she side bumped Andy, sharing a soft smile with her best friend.

"So, I see we're still doing the old celebration, eh?" Emma asked as Andy lit the two candles with a match she had, before blowing out the flame left on said match.

"Yep," the brunette nodded with a grin as she pulled Emma to lean forward on the kitchen island table with her, "now make a wish and blow out the candle, I have a good feeling about this year!"

Rolling her eyes, Emma joined Andy as they both closed their eyes, locked hands, and blew out their candles.

 ***ding dong***

Both pairs of blue and green eyes snapped open staring at each other with confusion.

"God I hope that's not the land-lady..." Andy muttered as Emma gave her a 'what the hell' look again, this time at the comment.

"What?" The brunette continued as she walked slight behind Emma when the blonde started moving towards the door, "I can't help it, she's a five letter word for a female dog."

Emma let out a snort of agreement as she pulled open the front door looking confused before hearing a cough that dragged her and Andy's eyes lower, catching sight of a little kid.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The brown haired boy asks Emma, and at her nod he continues. "Hi! I'm Henry, I'm your son!" Before sliding past and heading into the living room.

When Emma went after him and snapped Andy's jaw shut for her on the way, Andy let out a throat clear, telling Emma that she'd be right back, and jogged into their shared room to pack two duffle bags, knowing that based on the boys accent, he isn't from Boston. Since he isn't from Boston, she knew she should pack a bag each from her and Emma of a change of clothes at the very least.

Once she had both bags packed, she put the long straps on both shoulders and booked it back into the living room, just in time for Henry to ask who 'the brunette lady' is.

"Oh," Emma said before throwing an arm around said brunette's shoulders, "this is Andromeda, my sister in all but blood. However, everyone calls her Andy."

Andy stuck out her hand to the apparently awe struck boy in front of them as she smirked, "Hi there Henry, nice to meet you!"

When the kid just continued to stare at her, Emma cleared her throat, knocking him out of whatever train of thought he had, and he jumped forward and started shaking her hand before pulling back to hug the giant book he had.

"Oh look at that," Andy cooed a little as she turned her smirk to Emma, "he's just as shy as you are!"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her younger friend, but before anything could be said, the kid in front of them spoke up about Emma having to drive him back, and Andy needing to come with. Once Emma finished the argument about her calling the cops, before finally agreeing to drive him back, she looked back at Andy.

Catching sight of the look from Emma, Andy just shrugged her shoulders, gestured to the bags with a head tilt, before bowing a little.

Seeing this, Emma rolled her eyes with a grin as she turned back to Henry, "Alright kid, let's go, and yes," Emma paused, holding up a hand to stop Henry's argument when he opened his mouth and looked towards Andy, "Andy is going with us... just probably not in the bug."

When the boy grinned and latched on to Andy's hand, tugging her to follow after him and Emma as they headed towards the apartment door, the brunette snagged her own vehicle keys right before she was tugged outside and Emma shut and locked the door.

* * *

As Emma drove out of the last gas station on the way to taking Henry back to Storybrooke, she heard the roar of an engine right before a Blue blur zoomed past her.

When the blue blur shot past while doing a wheelie, Henry's head snapped up and he caught sight of the blurred figure, cheering with a beaming grin as he bounced in his seat at how awesome he thought his non-blood aunt was.

When Andy shot by the yellow bug, she grinned when she caught sight of Henry cheering before turning her attention to the road and dropping out of her wheelie, enjoying the freedom of the open road and loving the gas mileage her bike has.

Of course, when Emma had first found out about her bike, she bought Andy a medium-dark blue full mask Helmet (that looked a lot like the head of a wolf, much to her amusement), a pair of black and blue dirt bike gloves, a padded black with medium-dark blue designs leather jacket and riding boots. Not that Andy minded, she liked the howling wolf made of blue smoke on the back of her jacket. So with her military style tactical backpack on her back that carried her sneakers, shades, water, etc... Andy continued to cruise at her high speed.

Seeing bright lights flash twice behind her before cutting off, Andy looked back to see a left turn blinker click twice before shutting off as well. Knowing that meant they were coming up to a left turn they needed to take, Andy revved her bike's engine twice before slowing down a bit for the upcoming turn, letting Emma know that she understood.

* * *

As the bug and motorcycle pulled into Storybrooke, Andy let out a sigh of relief at no longer having to drive through that rain storm. Thankful that she just had to follow Emma's tail lights until the rain quit, and while the rain was gone, she was still cautious about driving too fast because of the extremely slick roads.

Seeing how empty the town streets seemed, Andy drifted off to the side of the bug a little ways, in awe of how calm this small town was.

Hearing a screech of tires to her right, she whipped the bike around and cruised up to the bug, wondering what happened.

As Emma argued with Henry, Andy took off her black and blue dirt bike gloves before unclipping her helmet. Unknown to her, Henry's shrink had just walked up as she ran a hand through her hair, hoping for no helmet hair.

When Emma got an address from the man, she caught a curious sight of him stumbling slightly when he saw Andy and an innocent clear eyed recognition flashed through his eyes before he shook his head, eyes clouding slightly again, said his goodbyes and left.

'Hmm...' Emma thought as she turned her attention to the younger woman, wondering what could cause a look like that as she gestured Henry to get back into the bug.

"Andy!" Emma called out to get the brunette's attention, deciding it was nothing, "Hey, I got the kid's address, if you want I can drop him off, you can go ahead and get gas, and I'll meet you there before we head out?"

"Yeah, no problem... might take me a minute to find it, but sure!" Andy answered, smirking at Emma as she placed her gloves back on, but left her helmet off and strapped to the slight passenger seat handles behind her. Revving the engine, Andy spun the back tire as she spun the bike to face back to the direction where they were originally headed, and gunned the engine again to shoot forward.

Emma rolled her eyes with amusement at the sight of rebellion as she dropped into her bug's driver seat, sighing when she noticed Henry pouting in the passenger seat. Closing the door with a snap, Emma drove off towards the Mayor's house...

* * *

Hearing a familiar mezzo-soprano voice singing, Emma's eyes snapped open as she sat up, holding a hand to her head. Looking up, she noticed Andy standing on a nearby desk doing her normal gesturing, having the attention of the man in the cell next to her and the older man with hand tools as she sang the last verse of 'Chicks Dig It' by 'Chris Cagle'. Seeing the grin from the grumpy looking one, and hearing the laughter from the older man, Emma sat back against the wall behind her and let out a cheering long whistle, earning her a relieved look, followed by a finger point and amused grin from Andy as she finished the last few lines.

Once she was done, a still grinning Andy gave a bow to the now clapping and cheering audience of three before jumping off the desk as she heard the station door open.

The laughter slowly dies off as the sheriff walks over to the other cell next to Emma's. He told the man to smile more, and 'Leroy' gave the sheriff the most sarcastic smile possible before whistling some tune as he started leaving. Before he left completely however, he gave an amused wink and grin to Andy and Emma, and as well as a slight wave of goodbye over his shoulder as he turned the corner and left.

When Andy looked over at the man she now knew as 'Marco', he seemed to be back to his work of fixing some of the cabinets and desks, so she turned her attention back towards Emma and the sheriff who was now near her friends cell.

Feeling a rumbling growl build in her chest, Andy darted forward and leaned her back against Emma's cell, arms crossed in front of her as she glared at the sheriff and was silently daring him to try to get closer to her friend as a quiet growl rumbled from her.

When the station door swung open again, Andy's posture straightened up and the growl she didn't know she was doing stopped suddenly as the clicking of heels rang out through the station.

Moving to the corner where the front of the cell met the wall, Andy watched the scene of 'Regina' and Emma's tennis match of smack talk play out and smirked when Emma introduced her, causing the woman to whip her head towards where the brunette was silently standing and smirking wicked with a single raised eyebrow at Regina.

When Regina also had a flash of recognition before she slightly shook her head for a moment, Emma's eyes narrowed once again with suspicion as Regina introduced herself to the younger brunette and vice versa.

Once Emma 'smooth talked' her way out of her cell, she pulled Andy off to the side a little ways once they left the station and muttered, "Hey, would you mind asking around to see where the nearest hotel is? Maybe also seeing if my bug is out of the local shop?"

Nodding, Andy spoke up, "Sure, not a problem at all Em. I'll see about the bug first, and if it's ready, I'll drive my bike to wherever the hotel is and go back on foot for the bug... should be back to the bug by the time your ready for me to come pick you up in it?"

Receiving a nod from Emma, Andy grinned, playfully shoved her blonde friend into a stumble, and booked it over to her bike as she laughed. Pulling on her helmet and gloves, strapping both down quickly, she grinned when she caught sight of Emma pointing at her with narrowed eyes, knowing the blonde will seek retribution. She faced forward again, revved the engine, and took off down the road to find the local auto shop while forcing herself to not speed like she wanted to.

* * *

Hanging up her cell phone, Andy scowls at having to drive the bug across town to pick up Emma and Henry.

"Now I remember why I prefer my bike..." She groaned, shifting the gears fluidly, but being annoyed at drive something with more than two wheels.

After a few minutes, the young brunette pulls into a parking spot near a nearly empty wooden castle playground. Placing the bug in park and hopping out of the driver's seat, Andy drops to the concrete path as Emma and Henry walk up to the bug.

"Oh I beg of you... no more driving four wheeled vehicles... please..." Andy muttered over dramatically as she lunged and clung to Emma's calf as Henry started giggling at her antics.

Emma rolled her eyes with a grin, gesturing for Henry to hop in the bug as she hauled her friend up off the ground.

"Okay drama queen, go hop in the passenger seat. I can drive from here on out." The blonde said, grinning as Andy threw her arms in the air and cheered as she ran for said passenger side door.

Once everyone was settled, Andy laid her head sideways on the seat to look back at Henry with a grin, "So, how have you been today Sir Henry?"

Playing along, Henry puffed out his chest and struck a pose, "I've been awesome like I always am, thank you for asking. How've you been, Knight Andy?" He asked right back with a beaming grin as he waited for her answer.

"Fantastic as always, Sir Henry, and might I say you do look mighty awesome today!" Andy chirped back, causing Henry to break out in a fit of laughter with Andy, as Emma grinned at the two, muttering about how they were 'completely silly' as she rolled her eyes.

Placing a dramatic hand over her heart, Andy spoke up to Emma, "Now, now, older squire... no need to be jealous of _our_ knight status!"

Emma puffed up, deciding to join them, "Oh, ye only wish I was but a squire," she paused here as she and Andy listened to Henry giggle away for a moment before continuing with dramatic flair, "but the truth of the matter is... I am thy kingdom's Knight-Commander, and ye could only wish to be half the knight _I_ am!"

Andy let out a dramatic gasp, seeing Henry watching the two like a hawk with a grin on his face, before letting her attention go back to Emma, "Naysayer! I hath slain thy Dragon guarding thou kingdom's queen! With nothing but a boot dagger, may I add!"

"Ah ha!" Emma called out as she continued driving down the road, eyes focused ahead as she grinned, "but thou stumbled away with a slash upon thine stomach and thou needed the aid of thine kingdom's healer! What say ye to that, eh?"

"Ah, tis but a scratch!" The brunette stated, pointing her right pointer finger high in the air with a look of finality and a smirk.

The moment Andy finished her last sentence, all three people in the car shared a look before they all burst into a gut wrenching, tear inducing laughter as Emma pulled up to the Mayor's house, placing the bug into park.

"Oh, oh man..." Emma drawled out as their laughter started to slowly fade, "I don't think I've laughed like that in ages..."

Still giggling, Henry nodded as he hiccuped, causing more giggles to flow out as he slowly calmed down as well.

"Oh, I agree Em... that was awesome." Andy said, sighing with a few giggles of her own as she started relaxing again.

"Alright Henry, let's get you inside, okay?" Emma asked unbuckled and started getting out.

Before Henry could protest, Andy helped him out of the back of the bug once she got out, and pulled him to her as she kneeled.

"Hey, look at me Henry." Andy said, pulling his chin up to look him in the eye when he tried to hide his face. "Henry, from what Emma's told me, I know you think your mom's an Evil Queen but remember... there are always _many sides_ to a story and I want you to promise me that anything you read, you'll remember that the book is basically the trailer for a movie... and not everything before, in between, and during... okay?"

Seeing Henry slowly understand as he nods, "So, you're saying that the book is just showing enough to get attention from those who read it, but isn't the whole movie?"

Nodding at him once he seemed to understand, Andy continued, "Exactly. So when you go in there, I want you to remember... Sir Henry," she paused, having a hundred percent of his attention once she used the 'knight' title, "that you might have seen the trailer, but you haven't seen the movie yet. So... don't judge it too harshly, okay?"

Henry smiled and nodded, hugging the woman he's beginning to adore as an aunt, before turning around and jogging after Emma with a grin.

When Emma shot her a confused look, Andy just shrugged with a grin of her own before climbing back into the passenger seat of the bug.

* * *

Pulling over to a nearby parking spot, both women hop out of the bug and link arms as Andy pulls Emma in the general direction of the hotel.

Walking through the dense small trees, they start up the small hill towards the hotel's entrance, Andy holding the door open for a friend with a bow and a smirk.

Emma just rolls her eyes and drags her friend inside with her by the scruff of her leather jacket, grinning when she hears the tall brunette stumble before seeing her righting herself with a blush.

Two sets of eyebrows went sky high at hearing two voices arguing as footsteps thundered down the stairs near them.

When the elderly woman commented about being sorry for medically stopping the brunette from 'sleeping her way down the eastern seaboard', Andy just lost it, and had to turn away as her shoulders shook with the effort of trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Emma spoke up before they could continue arguing, digging her elbow sharply into her friends side, causing her to clear her throat and straighten up, eyes still lit with laughter, "We'd like a room with two beds, or two rooms?"

"Really?" The older woman asked, stunned, as the brunette who had previously left into another area leaned back into the room as well.

When the older woman caught sight of Andy and stumbled, Emma saw, yet again, the increasingly odd flash of recognition before haze settled back in.

Andy, of course, dove forward and helped balance the woman, asking if she was okay.

"Um... yes..." The woman mummered before shaking her head and walking behind the desk nearby with a smile, "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there is an upgrade fee for the square but as rent is due, I'll waive it."

"Square is fine..." Mumbled Emma as the older woman beamed at the two in front of her.

"Ah... normal price for the square though." Andy jumped in, unable to fight the urge that the fee waive would feel like a hand-out, earning a thankful nod from Emma.

Unknown to Emma and Andy, the brunette behind them was leaning against a nearby wall still seemingly stunned and feeling an overwhelming family type bond with the younger brunette next to the blonde.

"Now," the older woman asked, opening the leather bound book and grabbing the desk pen, "What are the name's?"

"Swan," Emma spoke up as Andy seemed amused by the check in/out book, "Emma and Andromeda Swan."

"Emma and Andromeda..." A males voice suddenly rang out, causing both women to turn on their heels and stumble back a foot from how close this new person was as he continued, "What lovely names..."

"Thanks..." Emma drawled out, not noticing Andy's eyes start filling with the Ember flecks as she let out a low and deep rumble neither of them noticed, but had the man smirking at the brunette.

Seeing this, the older woman (who they have figured out by now is Granny) pulled out a wad of cash from the desk drawer and handed it to the man as both Swans moved out of the way when they heard the drawer open.

Once the man accepted the money, he turned back to the new women, "Enjoy your stay... Emma and Andromeda..."

When the man left, Andy could barely make out Emma asking who that man was, as she tried to calm down. Staring at the door, she could still feel the rumble in her chest and the protective anger flowing freely until a hand clasped her upper right arm. Almost immediately, the rumble stopped and the anger sizzled out, and now refocused, she turned her attention to the owner of said hand to see the brunette who was arguing with Granny earlier. Tilting her head to the side a little, Andy wondered why this woman was able to calm her so fast.

Ruby, the other brunette, was curious at to why this 'Andromeda' had Ember flakes show up in her eyes, before they started fading as her vision focused back on the remaining people in the Inn.

"You okay?" Ruby asked softly, oddly feeling the need to be assured Andromeda was feeling better.

"Yeah... yeah I'm... I'm okay, thanks." Andy stuttered for a moment before shaking her head a little.

"Andy," Emma called out as she looked at the scene in front of her with more than a little confusion, "are you ready to hit the hay? We've got an early day tomorrow."

Looking at Emma, she glanced back at the brunette in front of her, nodded her thanks, and turned back to her blonde friend completely, "Yeah, I'm ready Em. I'm feeling pretty tired is all." Andy muttered as she walked over to Emma, letting the blonde place a hand on her back and lead her up the stairs.

When the two disappeared completely, Granny and Ruby both shared a look of confusion before looking back at the staircase. _**Things sure are going to get interesting...**_

* * *

 **(*AN: Hello everyone! I know I now have five stories that I'm juggling, but... I couldn't help iiiiiiiiiit! This idea just yanked the reigns from "Once Upon a Twin" and the others, and just took off down the road! Anyway... here's chapter one for THIS idea, hope ya'll enjoy it!*)**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrests, Apples, and a House?

**Chapter Two: False Arrests, Apple Picking, and Believing**

* * *

When the door finally swung shut again as the Mayor left, Andy couldn't help but start laughing as Emma's forehead smacked into the now closed door.

"Oh man Emma... I didn't know if what I just watched was a two way threat and diss or the 'Heavy Metal' version of flirting..." Andy hiccuped out, holding her gut as she tried to calm her laughing fit.

Emma slowly turned to her friend with a wicked smirk and an amused gleam in her eye as she sat her mug on a nearby table, "Oh really now..."

Andy barely had enough time to squeal out a ' _Emma, don't_ ' before the blonde nearly flew across the room and started tickling the brunette mercilessly.

As the Emma tickled her 'kid sis', she didn't think twice when someone knocked, to yell out a _'come on in_ ' as Andy kept squealing with laughter as she tried and failed at dodging Emma's wiggling fingers.

When Ruby walked inside the apartment as allowed, she was about to tell the two women about the Diner being open like Granny asked her to, until she caught sight of the extremely amusing situation in front of her. Clearing her throat, she tried again.

"Ah... Granny sent me up here to tell the two of you that the Diner is open, and Lacey won't quit asking me questions about the 'new people'" Ruby said, letting out a laugh of her own when Emma kept tickling Andy, even as she looked over her shoulder to answer.

"Alright, thanks! We never caught your name though?" Asked the confused blonde as she lightly placed a knee on Andy's gut and kept tickling her with her left hand, as she stuck out her right hand to greet the other brunette.

"Oh! I'm Ruby Lucas." The brunette said, grinning even wider when Andy started begging for mercy as she and Emma shook hands.

When Emma backed away from Andy, finally allowing her to calm down from the one way tickle fight, the younger brunette took calming breaths, even as she kept letting out a small burst of giggles after two or three breaths.

Glaring playfully up at Emma as she sat up, Andy pointed at her and hissed out, "This isn't over Swan... I know your weakness!"

Emma just smirked and gestured to the other brunette in the room, "Andy, this is Ruby Lucas. Ruby, this is my little sister in all but blood, Andromeda Swan."

Andy leapt off the bed and shared a vigorous handshake with the other brunette, "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Seeing them next to each other, Emma nearly choked on her coffee. 'Oh my god...' She thought, 'they could be twins...'

When the two brunettes turned to Emma who finally did start coughing up her coffee a little, Andy darted forward and patted her back, "Man old woman, try to keep your airways clear, you'll live longer."

Receiving Emma's narrow eyed stare, Andy darted to stand behind Ruby and peaked over her shoulder, narrowing her own eyes when Emma started laughing at Andy's antics.

* * *

Emma and Andy were sitting at the Diner's meal bar, Emma was reading the morning paper as Andy devoured a plate of three cinnamon pancakes, hash browns, and four sausage links.

"God..." Andy groaned as she paused to take a drink of her nearby milk, "I haven't had food this good in forever."

Emma grinned as she watched her friend continue to practically inhale her food, and was going to take a bite of the apple the Mayor gave her, when Ruby sat a mug of something in front of her.

Andy, being in her own little world, barely registered the fact that Emma patted her back, saying something about Andy staying here and Emma walking Henry to school. Once she nodded, Emma patted her back again before leaving the Diner with Henry.

Having already paid for her meal and now resting her chin on her arms, Andy let out a yawn, feeling truly happy _and_ full for the first time in a long time.

Hearing a throat clear, Andy just tilted her head to look behind her on her left side to see a blue eyed, shorter woman gesturing to the seat next to her.

Giving the woman a soft smile and a nod, Andy slowly sat up as she stretched, letting out a big yawn as she did so.

"Hi," the woman muttered, shyly looking at Andy as she stretched a hand out, "I'm Lacey French."

Shaking the woman's hand, Andy couldn't help but smile happily at the woman, "Hello there Lacey, I'm Andromeda Swan, but most people call me Andy. Easier to remember." She finished with a shrug.

Lacey bit her lip for a moment before asking, "Could I call you Andromeda? It's just that... it's a very nice name."

Andy grinned as she slowly nodded her head, "Sure, to be honest, you're the first person who actually asked to call me by my full name after I introduced myself as normally being called Andy."

When Lacey gave a dimpled grin in response to hearing that, Andy couldn't help but puff up a little and feel proud of herself for some odd reason.

"So," Lacey shyly started, "Ruby tells me that you and... Emma?" She paused, asking if she got the name right, and when Andy nodded she continued, "Recently decided to stay in town for at least a week, and I thought that I should introduce myself to the _'mysterious'_ new visitors." The blue eyed woman finished saying, having allowed her eyes to go wide with sarcasm for a mere second when she said mysterious.

"Well, Ruby is correct, we are staying at least a week... but something tells me we'll be here for a while yet..." Andy drawled out as she stared into space for a moment, truly having the feeling but not knowing if that's a good or bad thing yet.

Andy shook her head once before turning her attention back to Lacey, the two of them quickly ended up somehow debating books, of all things.

An unknown amount of time passed before Andy's cell phone went off, and hearing Emma's ringer, she excused herself before turning her attention to the fuming blonde on the other line.

"Hey Em, what's..." Lacey heard Andy pause as the younger woman's jaw dropped, "You're kidding?" Andy asked Emma, eyes narrowing with retribution.

Quickly standing up and grabbing her leather jacket, Andy finished her call with Emma, promising to show up in a minute to help with whatever Emma was going to do.

Pausing before she left the Diner, Andy turned back to Lacey, "It was really nice meeting you, and I'd love it if we could continue our book debate later, I just need to go bail out my foster sister before I end up deciding to have a throw-down with the Mayor."

Lacey grinned and nodded happily, "Sure, that sounds good to me. Talk to you later!"

Andy nodded and beamed at the woman before running out of the Diner, waving over her shoulder when Ruby called out her own 'Bye' to the rushing woman.

Feeling someone lean on the bar table in front of her, Lacey looked forward and locked eyes with her fiance, Ruby.

Seeing the grin, she asked with narrowed eyes, "What? We were just having a lively debate about books?"

"Exactly." Ruby muttered with her grin still firmly in place, stealing a quick kiss before going back to work, earning a soft laugh and eye roll from Lacey.

* * *

Leaving Marco's tool shop, Andy grinned as she carried the rented chainsaw, "So... are we gonna to go do what I think we're gonna do?"

Emma locked eyes with her, smirking wickedly as she answered, "Probably... We're going to go pick some apples."

Andy let out a laugh as she gleefully followed Emma as they snuck into the grassy area near the Mayor's own office window, grinning as she handed Emma the gas chainsaw.

"Okay," Emma said, looking at a grinning Andy, "pick a branch, any branch."

Gasping lightly and placing a hand over her heart, Andy acted happily surprised, before turning and staring at the tree with determination.

Glancing from the Mayor's window towards the tree, Andy gave Emma an utterly wicked grin as she pointed at a low branch that would leave Emma and the falling branch very much in clear view of the Mayor's window.

Emma rolled her eyes, giving her own wicked grin to Andy as she started the motor in one cord pull, revving it right before she started cutting off the branch.

Andy, who was watching for the Mayor, caught sight of the rage filled eyes before the Mayor disappeared from the window.

"Oh ho... the Drama Queen is on her way..." She sung out to Emma, turning back to her blonde friend as the last bit of the tree branch was cut off, causing it to hit the ground.

"By the way, amazing form when you started cutting that tree branch off." Andy said, clapping lightly as Emma gave her a slight head bow, revved the engine twice, before letting it cut off.

Seeing Regina nearly flying as she stormed out into the grassy area, Andy beamed at Emma, who met the Mayor toe to toe, slightly snorting when she told the Mayor they were 'picking apples'.

As Emma started walking away, calling out that it was Regina's 'Move', Andy gave her foster sister a high five as she followed, bumping shoulders with the blonde she felt so proud of.

* * *

Returning to the Inn to shower, Andy stretched and yawned as she let Emma talk with Granny, feeling ready to drop onto the nearest bed and pass out. Hearing something about having to have the room key back, Andy's back stiffened as she looked between Granny and Emma, eyebrows furrowed.

When Granny awkwardly left, and Emma turned around, looking more than a little pissed off, Andy knew what had happened. Growling she shoved what little she did have out, back into her back, zipped both bike backpack and her duffle bag up and put them on her back as Emma quickly packed her own duffle bag and slung it on as well.

"Come on Andy." Emma sighed lowly, tilting her head towards the door as she grabbed her nearby leather jacket.

Andy was still growling lowly as she stomped down the stairs and right out the door without even glancing at anyone, Emma paused to give Granny an apologetic shrug before she followed after her younger friend.

* * *

"I don't care how big of a crush you have on her, Emma," Andy said, throwing her duffle bag into the back seat of the now booted bug, "I'm gonna get a one up on her. Yep, while you go talk to her at her office, I'm gonna buy a freakin house, and we're gonna stay here for Henry and because I might actually like it here. We can argue later over who gets what room, but just watch me." She finished hissing out, grabbing her wallet and jacket as she turned on her heel and stormed towards Mr. Gold's shop, hearing from a local that he is probably the best bet to find a house.

Emma just sighed, knowing that there was nothing going to stop her friend as she rolled her eyes. Smiling softly for a moment, Emma shrugged thinking, 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... living here...'

* * *

After talking with the increasingly creepy Mr. Gold, Andy glanced at the paper she had in her hands, towards the apparently only available house in Storybrooke.

The brunette sighed, seeing the major work the house would need, but grinning when she checked the paper again, seeing that Gold already had the foundation checked, and since it was solid, Andy looked up again with a gleam in her eye.

"Well," she muttered to herself as she nodded lightly, "it might need _a lot_ work before we could move in, but... I can see this working..."

Turning on her heel and heading back over to her bike, Andy decided to show Emma, talk with her about how much work will be needed for the house before she gave Gold any definite answers, and tell her about her ideas on how it could be done.

Hopping on her bike and kick starting it, Andy couldn't help but glance back over at the barely more than a foundation extremely large house possibility and grin. Facing forward again, the brunette roared out into the road and tore towards where Emma's bug was booted, excited at the possibilities.

* * *

Andy followed Emma up to Mary Margaret's apartment room (Emma filled her in on who Henry's teacher is), and after Emma knocked and there was no immediate answer, she playfully shoulder checked the blonde.

Stumbling, Emma narrowed her eyes at her younger friend before tackling Andy to the floor as they started to scuffle.

Hearing the door swing open, both women freeze, Emma holding Andy in a headlock as the brunette stood on her feet with her back bent, lifting Emma clean off the ground.

Seeing the amusement flare up on Mary Margaret's face, Emma let go of Andy and cleared her throat as Andy straightened up and patted her jacket to knock off any loose dirt she had when Emma tackled her.

As Emma paid Mary Margaret back the bail money, Andy lent up against the wall across from the door, scuffing her shoes awkwardly against the carpet under them.

Hearing MM (Andy decided that saying the woman's full name over and over again became too much) invite them inside, both blonde and brunette perked up and walked in, sitting at the table that MM gestured them to as she walked into the nearby kitchen.

Glancing over at Emma, Andy poked her friend sharply on the ribs, smirking when Emma grunted and rubbed her side, glaring at her.

Slowly, Emma let a wicked smirk pull across her face as she gently placed a hand on her friends arm and patted her softly, earning a look of confusion from Andy.

Unknown to both of them, MM was watching the two, amused at their playful nature as she waited for Emma's true response for being poked.

Emma let her smirk widen into a grin as she suddenly pushed with all she had and shoved Andy clean out of her seat, laughing when her friend literally just slid out of the chair and ended up sitting in the floor, blinking with confusion.

Mary Margaret slapped hand over her mouth to stifle her own laughter at their antics, before grabbing the small tray of three cinnamon hot chocolates and heading to the table as Andy sat back down in the chair she was just in.

With her eyes still narrowed at Emma, Andy leaned over and whispered, "This may be funny now, but remember Emma..." She paused for dramatic effect, "I know where you're sleeping tonight."

Emma abruptly stopped laughing and looked at her friend wearily, having a bad feeling that Andy is going to start a prank war.

MM placed a mug in front of both women and one at her seat, before returning to the kitchen for a plate of cookies, trying to hide her grin at their teasing.

Reaching forward, both Emma and Andy take a sip of their hot chocolate, Andy glancing at Emma, wondering why everyone she met who adored hot chocolate, liked it with cinnamon.

She shrugged and kept sipping happily as Emma questioned MM about it, having liked it when Emma had her try it years ago.

With her focus on her hot chocolate and memories of her and Emma growing up, she didn't hear the conversation going on until Emma mentioned them working on the house Andy was going to buy.

Looking up and seeing MM's surprised grin and hearing something about them staying, and if how Emma didn't care about Henry, who will protect him, caused Andy to sigh and chug down the last of her drink, saying thanks to MM for the both of them right before Emma grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the apartment with determination.

* * *

Andy waited patiently outside the building that housed Archie's practice, quietly whistling a slow tune she knew as she waited for Emma.

"Aunt Andy!" She heard Henry yell out as he sprinted from the building straight to her, slamming into her for a hug.

"Hey there lil man!" She crooned at him, running a hand through his hair as he clung to her, "What's shakin?"

Henry let out a giggle as he looked up at her in awe and asked, "Ma told me about how you two plan on fixing up that broken down house and moving in to it, is that true?"

Andy smirked as she pulled a bent envelope from her jacket, sharing an amused glance with Emma who had appeared from the building as well, "I don't know lil man. I mean, sure I _paid_ for a house, and did _all_ the paperwork Gold handed me... but that doesn't mean I bought it, _right_ Emma?"

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned as Henry let out a near girly squeal as he tightened his grip on Andy's waist, snickering when she heard Andy grunt from the unexpected force.

"So," Andy drawled out as she walked next to Emma, Henry quickly joining to standing between them, "think Marco would help finding out what trees on the property would be good to use in rebuilding the house?"

Henry, still grinning, nodded rapidly as he started hopping around the two women and started repeating 'They're staying!' over and over again.

Unknown to them, Gold caught sight of the small group, and smirked as he took a detour to the small grass area near the Mayor's building, ready to gleefully rub in the fact that he sold them a lot for a house.

Because after all, it's not everyday you get to one-up _**the Evil Queen...**_


	4. Chpt 3: Building and Missing Patients!

**_(*QUICK AN: This is where the story branches off pretty hardcore from the series' "current times" that this story runs along, it will sorta reline up soon, but not right now! SO! Here is the LONG awaited CHAPTER THREE!_** _-Ducks off stage and sits next to someone in the front row with Popcorn and soda-_ ** _*)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Late-Night Building, Missing Patients, and Family.**

* * *

Hearing the bug's passenger door creak open before slowly clicking shut, Emma's eyes drifted open as she yawned. Glancing over, the blonde caught sight of a paint covered Andy almost immediately passing out from exhaustion after she leaned over the middle and rested her head on Emma's right shoulder.

Looking outside and seeing the chilly, misty barely lit morning, Emma glanced at her watch, and seeing that it was five in the morning, she snorted softly as she let her head drop to rest on Andy's, determined to get at least another three hours in before she had to get up.

 **-*Time Skip*-**

Groaning, Andy lifted her head from the booth table just in time to catch Emma smirking at her from the corner of her eye, before turning to give the blonde a scowl.

"You're getting too much amusement from this..." Andy huffed out, unable to fight her own smile when Emma started poking her sides.

"Hey, just because you decided to stay later than the rest of the group did to finish doing the touch up work on the last bit of paint in the house, does not make it my fault." Emma said, pointing to herself as she grinned.

Andy sighed, "You're right... but remember! Thanks to the help of Marco, Leroy and his friends, Graham, Ruby, Lacey, Mary Margaret, Granny barking orders, and suprisingly Mr. Gold's help with him supplying some really cool paintings, we no longer have; any flooring or wall panels to replace, all the wiring and pipes have already been replaced, all of the cabinets for the bathrooms and kitchen have been fixed up, as well as the marble countertops, and hell, it's already passed inspection. Basically all we need to do now is get furniture and any decorations for our rooms and stuff, bring our stuff from Boston over, get the water and electricity turned on, and then..." Andy paused looking up at Emma as it hit both of them how their _home_ was actually almost done, "then we move in."

Both women stared at each other for a moment, completely stunned that they finally had a place to call _home._ Not house or apartment, but _home_.

"Okay," Emma said, holding up a hand, "before I forget, _yet again_ , Henry keeps demanding that I tell you what his book says about... _you_ apparently..." The blonde trailed off, amused at how high Andy's eyebrows soared.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction. _Anyway_ , I'm supposed to tell you that you were placed in the tree with me when we were both born on the same day. However, apparently when the tree 'teleported' us here, something went wrong with the... _magic_ , and sent you here four years after it sent me here. Apparently I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Emma paused, glaring at Andy's wicked grin of amusement when she said who Henry thinks her parents are, "and you're the daughter of none other than Red Riding Hood and Belle."

Andy sat frozen, mind whirling around as she tried to have a train of thought that didn't derail, crash, and burn.

"Uh, wait..." The brunette drawled out, staring at Emma, stunned, "Belle, as in Beauty and the Beast, Belle?" She asked for clarification.

"Mhm." Emma hummed out, sipping her normal cinnamon hot chocolate as she waiting for the next flow of questions.

"Who does he think are Red Riding Hood and Belle?" Andy asked, still not feeling like she could process much.

Just as Emma was about to answer her, Henry came running into the Diner, passing off a fancy button up to his Ma before sitting across from them and scooting further in to sit across from Andy, "Ma, there's a shirt you can change into and don't worry, I'll catch Aunt Andy up to what happened yesterday while you change."

Emma just rolled her eyes at Henry's demands and headed for the Diner's bathroom.

When Henry locked eyes with his Aunt Andy with a pleading expression, Andy caved and spoke up, "Okay, I was not supposed to tell you yet, but the house is pretty much done now, it was a lot bigger _and_ easier to fix than we thought it would be. Thankfully, _very little_ actually needed to be done and so, ' _Accueil de la Connaissance'_ just needs furniture, appliances, water and power turned on, our stuff from Boston, and then we'll be pretty much completely done.

Tilting his head sideways with a look of confusion, Henry asked, "Accu la what?"

" _Accueil de la Connaissance_ ," Andy pronounced slowly for him before continuing with a shrug, "it's French for Home of Knowledge."

Before Henry could say anything else, Emma walked back into the main area of the Diner with the fancy button up on.

"Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mother's? Emma asked as she sat back down next to Andy, giving a pointed look to Henry as she kept from looking at the brunette, knowing the younger woman was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"She'll never notice." Henry said, smirking as if he won a bet.

"Gotta say Emma," Andy chimed in, placing a serious look on her face, "you do _not_ wear those shirts as well as your woman does."

Jaw dropped and eyes wide, Emma punched Andy's upper arm as she gestured with a head tilt towards Henry, thankful that he didn't pay any attention to Andy's comment just now.

Turning her head back to Henry, Emma quickly tries to change the conversation back, "Where does she think you are, anyway?"

"Actually," He said, looking proud as he grinned at them, "she knows that I'm here, and even said that as long as I still go to school on the weekdays and then finish my homework and long as she's at the office I can hang out with you guys!"

Andy beamed at her 'nephew' while Emma realized that Andy's talk with the kid must have been a lesson that stuck, causing her to gently shoulder bump her sister and gain Andy's attention, giving her a look of appreciation before they both turned back to Henry as the Diner's door bell rang.

When Mary Margaret sat down next to Henry and across from Emma, Andy grinned with amusement when the woman immediately said "He woke up", causing Emma's jaw to hit the floor as Henry and Andy exchanged a high-five.

As the conversation continued on, Andy beamed when the other two leapt from the booth and too impatient to wait on Emma to slide out, stood up in her seat and hopped over the back of the booth. Emma smirked, waiting for the resounding 'thwack' she knew would ring out if Granny had caught sight of her sister doing that.

Hearing a yelp after said noise made Emma's smirk turn into a massive grin as she looked over her shoulder to see MM even paused in her hurry and had a hand clamped over her mouth as to not laugh. Andy was rubbing the back of her left thigh, pouting at Granny as she made a point to walk calmly to the door, Emma quickly darting after her and dodging the woman's fierce dish towel as she booked it to the bug.

While Henry and MM got into the teacher's car, Andy dropped into Emma's passenger seat, glaring playfully at the blonde.

"Throw me to Granny the Warrior Princess unarmed so you can get away with running in the Diner... really Em?" The brunette asked, still pouting as Emma flat out laughed at her as they headed to the Hospital.

 **-*Time Skip*-**

Arriving at John Doe's room with the other three, Andy snorted when she caught sight of Regina's 'smouldering stare' being shot at Emma.

Elbowing her sister, she leaned towards Emma and started singing under her breath, _"You're a troublemaker, you ain't nothin but a troublemaker girl!"_

Leaping out of the way of Emma's swift elbow, Andy started dodging the blonde as she starting singing and dancing to the 'Olly Murs' song, much to Emma's embarrassment. Hearing Andy sing and dance while Emma was outright lunging for the brunette to shut up, Regina stopped in front of Henry and Mary Margaret as she raised an eyebrow in question. Getting a shrug, the three turned back to the two Swan's as the second verse apparently started.

" _I see you're silhouette every time I close my eyes, there must be poison in those finger tips of yours, cause I keep comin back again for more-oof!_ " Andy was able to finish singing out before Emma finally was able to get the drop on her and clamp a hand over the brunette's mouth as she clung to her back like a monkey.

Catching sight of Regina once she straightened up from her stumble, Andy smirked under Emma's hand, knowing that the blonde was blushing as she hopped off the brunettes back while Regina's questioning eyebrow rose once more when Andy strutted over with an even redder Emma next to her.

When everyone started talking and trading questions and answers in a surprisingly neutral manner, Andy could smell a scent that drifted weakly from John Doe's room, towards the nearby door. Feeling Henry hug her, the brunette shook her head and refocused on everyone, saying bye to Henry as well since he apparently kept putting off homework and the mayor wanted him to finish it, sharing a look with Emma as she told him this lead Andy to believe that she was trying to make it easier for Emma to go looking for John Doe and not have to keep an eye on Henry while they looked.

"Enjoying my shirt, Miss Swan?" Regina husked out to the blonde with eyes roaming, waiting for Henry to finish his goodbyes with MM.

Once Henry rejoined the others, Regina smirked at Emma before she led him away and back towards the front entrance to head home.

" _Bow chicka bow wow_." Andy crooned next to her sister, grinning when Emma turned her eye stare and jaw drop from the swaying hips of the Mayor to her sister, changing into a narrowed glare as she playfully poked Andy's ribs, causing the brunette to squeal as she lunged away from Emma and hid behind Mary Margaret.

Snickering, Emma followed the Sheriff to go look at the tape recordings of last night as MM suddenly started tickling Andy, making another squealing laughter ring out before the brunette was able to break away and run after Emma, loudly cursing about the day people found out she was insanely ticklish.

 **-*Time Skip*-**

Running ahead of the others through the forest, Andy had Henry, who somehow ended up being given a piggy-back ride from his aunt, still attached to her back as she followed the scent of the slight blood trail that John Doe had left.

Noticing a break in the trees ahead of them and a very weak sound of running water, the brunette darted ahead and set Henry down once they were out of the tree line so she could help look for John Doe.

As Emma, MM and Graham ran into the open a moment later, Andy turned her attention to Henry when he started poking her side to talk to her.

"Andy, remember how you told me that there was a very slight smell of what you thought was metal and something that reminded you of my Ma? Focus on that smell again and you'll find him." He said, looking up at her with determination and firm belief that made the brunette agree without thinking twice.

Tuning out the yells of the group, Andy let her senses take over while focusing on scent. Catching a strong trail of the slightly familiar smell, her eyes flew open before she shot past the others and ran a ways down the stream to come across John Doe lying in the water.

"Over here!" She shouted as she started trying to pull him out of the water, grateful when the sheriff helped her lug him out of the water while Emma kept Henry a back a few yards away.

Andy stumbled back a few feet to let Mary Margaret do CPR on John Doe while she moved towards Emma and Henry.

However, when MM went to breathe air into the man's lungs, a giant ring of light burst from them and flew through and past them as it soared through the trees. A mere second later, John Doe sat up sharply as his eyes locked with MM's while Graham seemed to look around in shock.

"Uh..." Andy muttered to Emma, both too stunned to even notice Henry jumping up and down while he cheered, "Did you see that too, or am I going crazy?"

"Andy, you've _always_ been crazy. There are just different levels of your crazy that show at different times and situations." Emma said while smirking at her 'sister', happy that she got a good dig in, both not noticing the other three adults staring at _them_ with shock now.

"Hey!" The brunette shouted before tackling Emma into the nearby stream, both starting to play scuffle once again, laughing happily when Henry jumped into the scuffle as well.

Unknown to them, John Doe and MM watched with joyful awe while Graham ran to get his police cruiser to get them back to town asap.

Emma was able to pin Andy with the help of Henry, sitting on the brunettes back on the shoreline as she kept her arms pinned together behind her, while Henry sat on the back of his Aunt's thighs and had her lower legs in a tight hug while Emma was trying to get Andy to say that Emma and Henry were the knights, and Andy was just a lowly squire.

Hearing the cruiser pull up, Emma pouted as she stood up in her cold and slightly damp clothing and pulled Henry up with her and off Andy, who leapt to her feet to jokingly glare and pout at her family.

The group startled when Emma's phone went off with Regina's ringtone that Andy put, "Yes, Madame Mayor?" Emma asked before a worried look formed on her face, "Okay, wait there Regina, we'll be there soon." She finished, hanging up as she pushed Henry towards Andy again for a piggy-back ride as she darted towards the nearby cruiser.

Huffing, Andy just picked Henry up, swung the kid onto her back and ran after Emma wondering what the _hell_ was going on.

 **-*Time Skip*-**

The bug screeched to a stop outside of Regina's house, barely being put into park before Emma, Andy and Henry all booked it towards the apparent mob of people standing on the woman's front yard. Andy noticed two guys lighting the side of the house on fire, only igniting her rage when she realized the side had be doused with gas when the fire spread rapidly and she knew that Regina's house wouldn't make it out of this fight.

Emma shoved her way through the large crowd and caught sight of Whale trying to force Regina back into the now wildly burning house. Seeing Andy break through the front of the crowd as well, Emma lunged towards the man and knocked him back enough to pull Regina away and closer to the street as firefighter's showed up to stop the blaze from spreading.

When Whale tried to shove Emma away from Regina, Andy seemingly came out of nowhere and clocked the doctor hard across the face, making him drop to the ground hard.

Mary Margaret, the now dressed coma guy and sheriff Graham were able to break through the crowd as well when a purple smoke plumed over everyone before dissipating and MM started up some sort of speech while Emma and Andy protected Regina who had Henry clinging to her waist tightly.

Once the crowd started to disperse, Andy could still feel her blood pumping rapidly with rage at seeing how badly the mob affected _her family_ that _Regina_ was very much apart of when she saw how Henry and Regina were watching with devastation as the last of the flames being doused, only to reveal that the fire had done a massive amount of damage.

Thinking quickly, Andy stood in front of the two who were now being held by Emma and spoke up, "I bought a large house closer to the woods not that long ago. It might not have furniture _yet_ but I want to say here and now that the house has many rooms and is for _family_. So, because you two are _our family_ , I wanted to let you know that what the mob did was bull, and that I would like you two to join us because I refuse to have any of my family not have a place to call _home_." She finished as she was staring Regina down since she knew that the woman was as stubborn as she could be.

Regina reached forward and pulled Andy into the now four person hug, silently thanking Andy and how she worded it so Regina wouldn't have to fight her pride to accept the invitation.

"Besides," Emma chimed in with a teasing smirk at Regina as she gestured between herself and Andy, "both of us can't cook for crap, so the large kitchen would go to waste and be filled with useless junk food unless we had someone become the dictator over what is in there."

The Mayor just sighed as she looked towards the sky as if asking for some deity for strength to deal with the two childish women near her as Henry finally calmed down and started laughing at them.

Realizing that it was the perfect time to get the group to laugh, Andy pulled away from the group hug and dragged Emma with her for a few feet before muttering a song name to her when they stopped and faced the other two again, not noticing that Graham left while MM and Coma Man were watching after having called some other people with MM's cell phone.

Emma and Andy moved into position and waited a second before Emma started singing while Andy played the voice 'instruments' out of her own cell phone and waited to start the second part to their two person sing and dance version of that acapella movie's group song mash up by some group called ' _The Barden Bella's_ '.

With their attention on Regina and Henry, both women started to goof off even more when the two dark haired family members started grinning and they started to seem lighter.

Ignoring the sound of a car pulling up and two people getting out to stand near MM and Coma Man, Andy slid a few feet further up than Emma and started rapping a part of hers in the song.

 _"Take advantage tonight, cause I'm off to do battle, perform for princess. But tonight, I can make you my Queen and make, love to you endless. It's insane to wait and they ain't growin money, keep flowin hustlers move beside, so I'm tip-toeing to keep blowin. I got it locked down like, Lindsay Lohan."_ She rapped out with a grin of joy at the laughter that broke out of Regina and Henry, beaming at Emma when the blonde stood next to her again for the next part.

After a few more moments of singing and dancing together, both blonde and brunette struck a pose while standing back to back at the last note, breathing deeply and stumbling when Henry slammed into them while yelling how cool that was while Regina joined them and laughed at the slight redness both younger women had on their faces from how tired the extremely active dance made them.

Regina had caught sight of Snow and David standing nearby with hopeful and weary looks, as well as Ruby and Belle who had shown up with Granny and those three just seemed to be waiting for a good time to meet Andromeda as their true selves. The dwarves, the cricket, the huntsman, and Geppetto were all near the dwarves van on the other side of the street wearing wide grins since they watched the performance as well.

The group of four broke apart and Regina waved the nearby group of five over, knowing that they'd want to truly meet the two women next to her.

Both women didn't notice the gesture since Andy had bumped her shoulder with Emma's as she noticed the blonde was staring at Regina's backside _again_.

Firmly having Emma's attention, Andy suddenly darted forward to hide behind Ruby and Lacey when the blonde lunged at her playfully with her fingers wiggling, not wanting to be tickled again as she grinned at Emma from behind the other two women.

When Emma made a fake lung forward, Andy let out a yelp and ducked her head down as she grinned up at the two in front of her when they looked back at her. Seeing Ruby and Lacey share a wickedly amused glance between them, Andy tried to dart away again, only to be caught from behind by Emma as Lacey laughed while tickling the caught brunette and Ruby standing back a little ways with Regina, Granny, MM and the Coma guy, the whole group laughing at the goofy women.

Henry glanced between all the adults before taking one more look at his old home that had memories of him and his mom before looking back and letting a happy grin appear, even though they have to start over, the next home will be filled with so much laughter, joy and _family_ that he and his mom didn't have before.

Looking over at his Ma and Aunt Andy, he kept his grin as he charged forward, hollering that he had to save his fellow Knight from the Tickle Monsters. Because after all... **_Family sticks together..._**

* * *

 **Currently Working on Chapter Four right now as well, Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mornings, Tails and Dementors

_**(*Quick AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I've read a lot that inspired me to kickstart this story after some hard brainstorming, and this is what came out! I hope**_ _ **ya'll**_ _**enjoy!*)**_

 _ **-This Chapter is dedicated to three Guests, Lightning06, CrystalVixen93, and**_ _ **BlazeKillTheGhost**_ _ **. You have inspired me to write a new chapter! Also, another one is now being written as well!-**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Calm Morning, a Fluffy Tail, and a Dementor versus Magic.**

* * *

Padding down the stairs and into the kitchen, Andy looked around with a soft smile as she took in their already completely finished home. Seeing the mixed photo frames lining the walls of Henry and Regina, Emma and herself, her parents, Emma's parents, and even the newer ones that had a mix or all of them in each photo from the photo spree Snow, Belle, and surprisingly Regina took the other day during a family picnic.

Pausing at the open kitchen entrance Andy listened for movement, but when nothing but the slight ticking of the clock on the wall and a few distant birds tweeting she could tell one else was awake yet. Moving to start making herself something to drink she glanced at the time and realizing how close it was to Regina getting up and making breakfast for the herd, so she started a pot of coffee for the woman before finishing up her own decently large cup of hot tea with honey.

Cleaning up any possible mess left over, the tall brunette then softly padded out the nearby back door and onto the back patio. Sitting long ways in her normal porch swing she pushed her seat into a gentle sway before crossing her legs and leaning her right side against the back of it, calmly sipping her tea as she watched the world around her slowly begin to wake up.

A few minutes later, another set of quiet feet and rustling of clothes could be heard. Hearing movement around the kitchen, Andy figured it was just Regina making her coffee and she focused back out on the dew covered ground inside the family's almost giant fenced backyard not too far from the forest.

"Morning Mutt." Regina muttered with a small teasing smirk as she moved to her own porch rocking chair that was designed just so oddly... Regina.

"Morning Queenie." Andy shot back, grinning at the woman she was beginning to think of as a sarcastic older sister.

Both of them relaxed in a comfortable silence for a moment before Andy spoke up again, "So, since it's the weekend is it ' _Breakfast for lunch with other lazy weekend family at Granny's_ ' or more of a ' _Breakfast for lunch at the house'_ kind of day?"

Regina hummed for a moment before nodding slowly as she stared out at the peaceful early morning view, "I would say the first option... seems more likely to get Emma and Henry's butts out of bed faster if the word ' _Granny's_ ' was mentioned in the same sentence as what's for lunch."

Snickering softly as she rolled her eyes a little, Andy got up from her swing before lazily saluting Regina, "Well I'm going to go ahead and get ready for the day before trying to get Henry up while you get Emma once you're finished."

Getting a soft thankful smile and nod, Andy then turned back to the house and went to rinse her cup out and place it in the dishwasher before jogging to the stairs and up to her room. She figured that it would be easier to get ready and _then_ wake up Henry, just in case her stubborn nephew decided to take forever to get his butt out of bed.

* * *

Hopping out of her new four door Jeep Wrangler, Andy watched the other three get out of Regina's car. Regina looking like the Queen she is was completely graceful and even Henry shared some of that grace. But seeing Emma stumble out of that car sent Andy into near hysterical laughter as the blonde nearly face planted before straightening up like she did that on purpose.

"Oh man Emma, any less smooth of entrance and people will think you were a newborn calf!" the brunette was able to get through her gut wrenching laughter.

Emma narrowed her eyes as a wicked grin appeared on her face, "Oh _Andy_ ," she drawled out, "you have five seconds before I chase you down."

Andy's eyes went wide as Henry started giggling at the two and Regina was already sighing and rolling her eyes at their behavior. With absolutely zero hesitation the woman darted for the safety of the Diner, already hollering for Granny or one of her Mom's with Emma hot on her heels a few seconds later.

Bursting into the Diner the brunette stumbled only for a second before dodging Archy, who was only just now leaving, with Emma barely dodging the man as well.

Catching sight of her mom Belle, Andy sprinted the short distance, dodging Granny's ' _Towel of Doom_ ' and leapt over the back of the booth, landing in the seat next to her and across from her Ma Ruby, thankful the booth she leapt over to get into this one was empty.

"Safe!" She hollered, throwing her arms in the air as Emma stumbled to a stop next to the booth from not being able to dodge the ' _Towel of Doom_ ', still wearing her grin as she caught her breath from all the laughter while rubbing the back of her right thigh with a wince.

Ruby and Belle shared an amused look before looking at their daughter and goddaughter. "So, where is the adult of the house? Still calmly walking into the Diner?" Ruby asked with a grin starting to break free as well.

Emma and Andy both scoffed at the same time right before a voice rang out of nowhere from behind Emma, sending both of the younger women into a slight jump of fright.

"I'm already here," Regina started, smirking while her eyes shone with mirth, "after all, the more adults to keep an eye on these two teenagers the better."

"Here, here!" Granny chimed in with a narrowed stare at the two in question before she sat down a glass of water in front of Andy and then moved the other three drinks to Emma, Regina, and Henry's normal spots at the empty booth one spot over.

"Granny!" Andy cheered out with a large goofy grin, climbing over the seat to the other booth just to hop out and pull the older woman into a hug. Granny just sighed with a soft smile and a playful huff as Emma also joined in on the now group hug.

"Alright you two, go sit down while I grab the usual orders you get." She said as she pulled away and pushed them towards the booths.

"How about the rest of you? The usual orders as well?" Granny asked, and seeing all of their nods she turned on her heel and moved to the kitchen, hollering at Ruby to get off her butt and help.

Ruby pouted for a moment before a wicked grin appeared and she leapt to her feet, grabbing Andy's arm and dragging her with as she began saying that this was a rite of passage because if Ruby had to help at the Diner, than Andy had to help as well.

* * *

Letting out a relaxed sigh, Andy leaned back into the booth on the other side of the table than her parents after greeting Snow and David, with Granny sitting on the outer edge of the booth next to her.

"So, how did the cooking go anyway?" Emma asked with a wicked knowing grin from the next booth.

"She wasn't too shabby. I wouldn't recommend her opening her own Diner anytime soon, and I would even go as far to recommend she avoid anything beyond simple breakfast foods and boiling water." Granny said with a small smirk as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

Andy faked a pout fiercely as the others broke into gales of laughter at her expense, fighting her own cheeky grin as she remembered the mess she made trying to make something other than Grilled Cheese, French Toast or Eggs.

When the laughter faded out, Emma spoke up worriedly, "Uh... Regina, about those spells we were practicing that you told me that, ' _Under no circumstance_ _should you_ _ever cast anything_ _on your own',_ well..." she trailed off as she gave Regina a sheepish grin.

"Emma please, _please_ tell me you _did not_ practice any spells alone?!" Regina nearly shouted as she narrowed her eyes and slamed her silverware down on the table.

The blonde raised her hands and shook them in front of herself, "No! I had someone with me! Andy was in the room with me making sure nothing _too_ _bad_ would happen!"

At this point a wide-eyed Andy raised her hand about shoulder high and calmly waved side-to-side the straw she was fiddling with the moment Emma first started admitting the practicing to Regina, having tied a napkin to it to make a white flag of surrender.

Ruby and Henry were fighting their laughter while Regina and Belle raised a single eyebrow at her reaction to being dragged into the conversation as the others pretended they themselves were invisible to dodge Regina's wrath.

" _ **Traitor!**_ " Emma hissed out at Andy, earning a cheeky grin from the brunette, before trying to reassure Regina once more.

"Okay, that might have been a stupid idea, but nothing happened, right Andy?!" Emma said as she flung a wadded up napkin at her best friend.

"Oh no, nothing happened at all. Well, there _was_ that brief flash of _really_ bright white light that reminded me of that time where we discussed what a Flashbang would look like, Emma, but nothing happened that we know of besides that light that blinded and deafened us for a few minutes which caused me to trip and break my necklace!" Andy jumped in to try to reassure Regina for Emma's sake, only to snap her mouth shut harshly and her face pale with horror when the second part of her comment slipped out.

By this time everyone, even little Henry, was openly staring at Emma and Andy with looks that basically screamed ' _What the hell_ _did you two do now?_ '

"I plead the fifth, and request that all blame be placed on the older, blonder one of us." Andy stated with her left hand now waving the surrender straw while her right hand was braced on the table to give her a firm push off should Emma lunge for her.

Thankfully for herself she did, because not even two seconds later Emma did indeed lunge for the younger woman, basically throwing herself out of the booth.

"Oh crap!" Andy hollered, leaping out of her own seat and leading Emma around in a seemingly useless couple of laps around the diner.

While most of the others were laughing or shaking their heads in exasperation, Snow's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed a, dare she say it, wolf-ish yellow tint to Andy's eyes.

"Regina," she muttered as she kept her gaze locked on the two still horsing around in the Diner, now wrestling since Emma successfully tackled Andy, "the necklace that Andy always wore.." She trailed off, turning most of her attention to the former Queen.

"You noticed it too, I take it?" Regina asked, a look of slight worry on her own face as they both glanced back at the two wrestlers for a moment.

"I mean, it's kind of hard not to once you know about Ruby and her cloak." Snow replied, waving over the booth to get Belle and Granny in the conversation since Henry, Ruby, and David leapt up to join the mock sword fight between Emma and Andy.

"That's why I didn't send her back up here earlier, I wanted to keep an eye on her a bit." Granny joined in, having been listening to the conversation.

"So wait, you're thinking that Andromeda might shift now that she no longer has her necklace?" Belle asked as she and Granny moved to share a booth with Regina and Snow.

Regina nodded, "That's exactly what I'm thinking. If you look closely, she seems to have an amber tint to her eyes. The most odd thing about it is how Andy seems to not have any issues with her senses increasing."

Snow nodded slowly, "Well, think about it. What if the necklace stopped her shifting, but she still had her wolf senses? That would explain her previous high sense of smell and her vision."

The other three women stared at Snow in surprise at her conclusion, earning a light scowl from the shorter pixie haired woman before Granny spoke up to stop any arguments, "Well that does seem true but if it's one thing the Enchanted Forest has taught me it's that Magic, even enchanted objects, can be extremely unpredictable in a situation like this, no matter light or dark."

Belle had a curious look on her face as she began to speak up, but before she could get a word in, a slight crash and two yelps of pure shock brought their attention sharply back to the others horsing around.

"Ma, Andy, are you two okay?" Henry asked frantically, helping David and Ruby pull the table and chairs Emma and Andy somehow got buried in when Andy tackled Emma.

"Yeah Kid, I'm fine. Your Aunt Andy on the other hand, she's gonna need some help from the _beat down_ I'm about to give her for that." Emma's voice rang out as David pulled the blonde out of the pile.

"Oh man Ma, you are _**so**_ busted!" Henry said, not sure if he should laugh or run to avoid Hurricane Regina that was sure to come barreling through at the destruction of the table.

"Ugh, Emma I thought you lost the painfully boney elbows _a decade ago_." Andy whined out as Ruby pulled her daughter out, jaw dropping when she finally caught sight of Andy's yellow tinted eyes and the tail now sticking out from behind her daughter.

" _ **Holy sh...**_ " Emma's loud voice cut off with a high pitched squeak as the now nearby Regina drove her heel down hard onto Emma's sneaker covered toes for almost cussing in front of Henry at the sight of Andromeda's tail.

"What? Did something get spilt on me?" Andy asked with snickering at her blonde friend's pain.

"Shut up! It hurts." Emma hissed out in that squeaky voice as she hopped around on her left foot, nursing her throbbing right foot in her hands.

Henry couldn't stop the beaming grin that was growing on his face at a rapid rate, no longer able to hide his amusement at their antics and his Ma's currently squeaky voice.

"So, I'm going to step in here and say that you must realize that you have a tail right now?" Regina asked with her famous one eyebrow raise.

"Woah wait, what?!" Andy yelped as she turned in a fast circle to see her own tail wagging behind her slightly and kept spinning as she seemed to be intent to catch it now.

Ruby stepped forward and pulled her daughter into a hug to mostly stop her from making herself dizzy, "Andy, don't worry alright? This is normal for this family. I'll help you through the shifting and everything, I promise."

Granny chose that moment to step in as well, "I'll be here as well, either to straighten up anything Ruby teaches you or knock some sense into you. Besides, I'm already going to have you and Emma fix that table you two broke, by hand and without magic might I add. And Andromeda Swan, if you do not come to me for help when you need my help, I will have Belle ban you from the Library."

At that the brunette nodded rapidly as she looked at Granny with no small amount of fear at being banned from her Utopia.

Andy was stunned for a moment when someone hugged her out of Ruby's arms fiercely. "If I had known what would happen I wouldn't have cast that spell, I swear." Emma muttered softly as she clung to her sister in all but blood.

While Andy was being hugged by Emma, Henry decided to let all the adults talk out the issue and happily went outside to go play around on the sidewalk outside.

"Don't worry about it Em, you heard my Ma and Granny, I'll be perfectly fine! Besides, I will be able to turn into a giant puppy, and that is awesome." Andy said as she hugged Emma back just as tightly.

She pulled out of the hug and went to punch Emma's shoulder with a grin before the ground began to quake violently and she missed completely.

"What in the _hell_ was that?" Regina hissed out as they all either climbed to their feet or let go of their death grip on the breakfast bar after the quakes stopped.

The bell above the door rang as Graham ran inside, eyes wide with surprise, "All of you may want to come see this, some unknown man put a mark on Henry's hand with a medallion. If it is what I think it is, we're going to want to be on high alert."

At that, the group all shared a look before quickly moving outside to see what the now Deputy was worried about.

As the group looked around, they noticed that Rumpelstiltskin, now going by Rumple, was standing right in the middle of the road with Henry and was staring at something on Henry's hand in horror.

Regina and Emma broke from the group first to go check on Henry, and upon seeing the mark, Regina pulled Henry into a tight hug which Emma joined quickly.

"Hey, what's going on? Is Henry okay?" Andy asked as the others joined the four in the street.

"No," Rumple muttered as his eyes stayed locked on the mark,"Henry is in danger right now and unless we have that mark removed he will not be here much longer."

When Andy heard that, her eyes narrowed in consideration and she asked him, "Well? How do we remove it?"

Rumple shook his head as he finally looked away and towards her, "It isn't that easy Andromeda," he paused, obviously thinking for a moment, "there is a way, but it will be just as dangerous for the person willing to do this." He pulled her off to the side so Regina and Emma wouldn't get any crazy ideas.

"You see," he began once more, truly wanting to help but not knowing how, "the person must grasp his marked hand with one of theirs while truly meaning to protect the marked one and say, _'I take this death as my own in the place of this person before me.'_. If they truly mean it, a flash of light will appear and the mark is successfully transferred. That is the only way I know of to remove the mark from Henry." He said defeatedly before he turned to gesture in the direction of his shop, "I can go through my books and see if there is another way, but I doubt I will find anything."

Andy felt her heart drop at the reality of just how dangerous the situation was. She furrowed her brows and asked, "But what's after Henry? What does the mark do?"

Rumple sighed as he lightly rubbed his left hand over his forehead, "It summons what is known as a Wraith. There is no known way to kill them and the only known thing that will _stop_ them is allowing them to devour the marked one's soul. They are creatures of pure Darkness and as far as I know, no one has ever lived long after being marked."

"Basically a Dementor." Andy muttered before shaking her head and asking Rumple, "Is there a way to send that creature to a different world?" She paused after a realization hit her, looking at him pointedly, "A world where magic is more common. A world where Light Magic is at its strongest?"

He looked at her with slightly wide eyes and a dropped jaw for a moment until he seemingly stood tall and responded excitedly, "I don't think a Wraith was ever sent after or near someone with Light magic before! If someone or multiple people are strong enough in said magic, it just might be enough to overcome the Wraith and destroy it!"

Andy nodded excitedly before slumping a bit, "But how are we going to teleport the Wraith and a few others to the Enchanted Forest? Who knows what's happened to it and the people left behind since the curse started."

Unknown to them, the others had started listening in around the time Rumple and Andy became ecstatic over the Light Magic idea. Regina stood up as she dusted off her pants and walked over to them, "It's simple," she interrupted, causing the two to jump a little in surprise, "we borrow a very specific hat from someone in town."

"Jefferson?" Rumple asked with a single raised eyebrow, "You know he hates us both, why would he help us?"

"Because he owes me a favor." Emma cut in as the rest of them joined the three, "I helped him and his daughter Grace get settled into a house in town and since I paid for it, he told me he will gladly owe me a single favor."

Rumple nodded slowly before gesturing the others to begin moving to the vehicles, "Yes, that will work out well. We also have more than enough magic to get the Hat to work and all we need to do now is decide who will go through. However, let us discuss this while retrieving the hat before making our way to the Sheriff's station."

Andy jogged over to her Jeep with Rumple while the rest piled into Regina's car and David's truck. Buckling in, she gave Emma a thumbs up to show they were ready as Rumple turned on her CB Radio and grabbed the receiver.

Nodding her thanks to him, she began to back out of the parking spot while he spoke into the private channel for their radios, "Emma, while you get the Hat from Jefferson I suggest I go to my shop and grab some items for the people going through the portal. We don't know what's on the other side and I would rather our people _not_ get the surprise of their lives."

He paused as he let go of the side button on the receiver and passed it over to Andy who spoke into it, "I agree with Rumple, that's the kind of surprise I think none of us want."

She handed it back to him and they both listened as Emma's voice came from the Radio, "Agreed. Both of you be careful though alright? We don't know if that guy is still around or not. It's been discussed over here that I'm going to go through and Regina will stay to try to flush out the guy who did this."

Sharing a look with each other, Andy just smirked before taking the receiver, "I'm going to go as well, and Rumple will stay with Regina since he can help more here than over there."

Only four seconds after Andy stopped and handed the receiver back, another voice crackled over the radio, "David will be staying here since he is the Sheriff, as will Ruby since she can help track this mystery guy down while Belle and I will be joining the both of you." Snow said.

Rumple spoke into the radio as Andy pulled up outside of his shop, "Alright, we're heading inside to get supplies. Be safe and keep your eyes open for any signs of that Wraith."

Andy put the Jeep in park and shut off the engine, both of them quickly leaving the vehicle and heading inside of the pawn shop, Andy having to jerk forward to dodge the door she almost accidently shut on her new tail.

"Alright Rumple, what do you want me to gather up?" Andy asked as Rumple disappeared into the back room, only to return a moment later with a large duffle bag.

Glancing around for a moment, he gestured to the far corner between the door and the desk, "Grab a weapon or two for yourself, two daggers with wrist sheaths for Belle, a bow with a quiver of arrows for Snow, and David's old longsword for Emma." he paused to consider the room in the bag he started to fill with pre-filled water skins, lasting rations and some medical supplies.

Looking around carefully he gestured to a different corner as Andy placed the weapons on the desk with two sheathed short swords attached to her belt. "There, grab the red cloak off the stand over there for me will you?"

She nodded and headed over, weaving through a few shelves to get to it. As she looked at the cloak it actually reminded her of the story of Red Riding Hood if she was honest. Gently pulling it off the stand, she carried it back over to Rumple only to keep holding it when he gestured for her to keep it with her.

"You might end up needing it. If it's the full moon in the Enchanted Forest you will more than likely turn if that tail is anything to go by." At her confused head tilt he continued, "It will stop you from shifting, or revert you from your wolf form back into your human form."

"Oh, well that would be something to hold onto then." She muttered as she put the cloak on while leaving the hood down, grinning when she looked down and saw that her tail had disappeared after a few moments of discomfort.

"Okay, this is everything the four of you will need. Let's meet the others at the station, shall we?" Rumple asked as he walked towards the pawn shop door, holding it open for Andy who was carrying the large bag.

* * *

As the four women were armed with the weapons Rumple supplied, they helped the others set up defensive positions around the inside of the station to buy all the time they could.

Regina looked up at the sound of a gust of wind, "It's here. Quickly, everyone into position!"

Right as she finished alerting everyone, the Wraith descended into the station with a shriek and wind like howl. Unknown to everyone else, Andy decided to use Rumple's swap idea before it could make a dive for Henry and lunged forward to grip his marked hand in her own, ignoring the others shouts of surprise.

"I take this death as my own in the place of this person before me." Andy chanted as she looked her nephew in the eyes, and after the short flash of light she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and took two steps forward as she lowered him backwards to slide him under a desk far from the Hat and Wraith.

"Now!" She shouted to Regina and Rumple once Henry was safely out of the way.

The wind was howling eerily around all of them as Regina and Rumple both spun the Hat twice, then diving out of the way of the purple vortex that quickly sucked up the Wraith. It was a split second later that it grabbed onto Andy's ankle tightly and pulled her with it.

"Andy!" Emma shouted as she ran for the portal, "Come on you two, it's time to go!" She finished right as she dove after her sister, Snow and Belle right on her heels.

Thankfully they made it through completely right before the vortex quickly shut with a snap, the air suddenly calm as if nothing had happened.

"Well, I guess we have a stranger to hunt." Ruby said as she turned on her heel determinedly and marched out the front entrance with the others quickly joining her, Rumple grabbing the Hat and David grabbing a sketch of the mark off his desk while Regina lead them all to her own car.

* * *

 ***In the Enchanted Forest***

Emma, Snow and Belle slammed down on the ground harshly, leaving all three of them winded for a moment before an animal like howl broke through the silence.

Snow and Belle stood up and tugged Emma up just in time for a large reddish brown wolf to land nearby with a red cloak in its mouth.

Amusingly enough, it dove behind them and looked over their shoulders towards what they recognized was the Wraith. Emma quickly stood in the front of the group with her handy new amulet around her neck, raising her arms and willing her magic towards the Wraith just like Regina taught her.

The other three watched in awe as pure white light slammed into the Wraith, causing the creature to screech as it literally disintegrated right before their very eyes.

A happy bark broke the stunned silence right before the large puppy like wolf bounced around them on all fours like Andy's favorite cartoon character Tigger did, before dropping the red cloak into Belle's arms as its tail wagged wildly.

"Alright Andy, I'm tired so I'm holding your cloak hostage," Emma paused to snag the cloak from Belle and put it on herself before pulling on Andy's left shoulder fur and pushing down a little to get her to lower a little so she could climb on her back," and you're going to carry me while I take a short nap because you seem to have so much energy."

Andy huffed playfully as she gestured the other two to join Emma. Once everyone was situated, she stood up and calmly started walking in the direction Snow said was the old castle that held the Cabinet that was used to transport both Emma and Andy.

After the quick but smooth pace was set, Snow and Belle both started telling stories to them that the Mom's grew up hearing, lulling Emma to sleep and Andy into a bit of a calm daze as she mindlessly walked through the forest.

One last thought went through Emma's mind before she fell asleep, _**"Hopefully we get home quick, because I have this**_ _**gut feeling that things are about to get interesting again."**_


	6. UPDATE! HAPPY DAYS!

LATEST UPDATE!

I am in the works of redoing this story. Now, it will basically be the same, just with a LOT more detail and events each chapter (much like my Supergirl story). Thank you all for sticking through with that horrible hiatus. Also, the updates will be all at one time so there is no confusion! Then after that, I will be posting new chapters too!


End file.
